


Then Whose Dog Is That?

by Hobbitrocious



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Anal Play, Diapers, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Medical Kink, Petplay, Platonic BDSM, Puppy Play, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitrocious/pseuds/Hobbitrocious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Snoopadoop" is Martin's petplay name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first-ever fic for this fandom. Feedback appreciated. I tried to stay somewhat true to the timeline of the first episode.
> 
> And I swear I use the proper symbol for a long dash in most of my original text files, but it shows up on AO3 as the symbol for 3/4. :/ So hyphens it is.

"There we are, Snoopadoop! Who's a lovely, clean girl! Go free!" Carolyn chirped sweetly at her pet cockapoo fresh from its well-deserved bath.

With an excited bark, the little curly-haired dog bounded out the bathroom door, its, erm, 'tail' wagging happily between its legs.

Martin's uniform was laid out already and would take mere minutes to don, and Douglas would be none the wiser in regards to the fact he'd spent the early morning as Carolyn's spoiled little puppy.

Martin bounded past Arthur, carrying his own flight bag, in the hall and avoided eye contact as best he could. He shut himself in Carolyn's bedroom and quickly began to change into his clothes.

"Poor Skip," Arthur sighed, staring at the door for a moment after it shut, "I wonder if he's ever going to find out he's a dog."

Finished wiping down the tile around the tub and with brushing her teeth, Carolyn walked out and bumped into her son.

"Mum," he asked without preamble, "if Skip is cursed like that boy in _The Shaggy Dog_ , where's the cursed ring or something that he doesn't know he has but is making it happen? The boy in the movie didn't know the ring fell into his trouser cuff, but he still had it on him even if he didn't know. Skip wasn't even wearing trousers just now, and he's been acting awful doglike since he came over yesterday."

Face draining of colour a little, Carolyn flustered, "Yes, well, I told you when this started that Martin's curse is slightly different. Whatever he touched that was cursed, the curse was so potent it stuck to him without him needing to have the object with him. It's a good thing his instincts tell him to come to me when it's about to happen; that way we can take care of him until it passes. And no one else needs ever find out, right?" She eyed Arthur critically. "Remember this is something we keep very secret, isn't it, Arthur. Martin would be crushed if this ever got out."

"Right! Of course, Mum. I was just thinking how awful it must be that Skip always loses his memory of the time he has to spend being a dog! I mean, I think it would be kind of fun to remember what it's like being one, if I had to be one, you know? Having artesia sounds a bit scary."

"You mean amnesia?"

"Yeah, that."

Carolyn rolled her eyes. "Go get in the car. And remember, _don't_ breathe a word about this to Douglas _or_ Martin!"

"Right, going!"

The front door opened and shut, loudly.

Carolyn hurried back to her room to slip on the coat she'd left off to keep it dry while giving Martin his bath, grab her flight necessities, and check her hair one last time. She walked in on Martin straightening his tie in front of her vanity mirror, all decked out in his captain's uniform and looking his most underwhelmingly respectable. His short hair was almost dry already thanks to the thorough rubbing-down Carolyn had given him with the towel.

When he turned to face her, she indulged in squishing his flushed cheeks between her palms and cooing, "Is my Snoopadoop all human now? Good girl!" Then, more imperiously, "Now leave while I get ready; you have a plane to fly."

With a bashful but sincere, "Thank you, Carolyn," Martin obeyed and stepped out. 

"With no diversions!" she added, shouting down the hall after him.

He exited through the rear of the house and reached the front by taking the sidewalk around the corner one house over, making it appear that he'd walked up the street directly from his own place. He walked briskly, flight bag slung over his shoulder, and was at the car before Carolyn.

By the time he reached them, Douglas and Arthur were already settled in exchanging witty banter and clueless remarks.

"Ah!" he heard Douglas exclaim as he drew near, "What's this? Who is this commanding presence hoving into view? Can it be Sir? It _can_. "

"'Morning," Martin replied curtly. 

He could see Douglas' internal snark mechanism was already warmed up; it would be another trying day, as usual. Though it quickly slipped his mind as he entered another minor battle of wits - and luck - trying to win the front seat, he was so incredibly grateful to Carolyn for what she allowed him in lieu of pay: the opportunity to do the job he loved, and a safe place to visit to occasionally vent off his copious nervous energy by becoming her carefree pet puppy for a short while.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum? I've been thinking about something."

"Oh, have you..." Carolyn said with a sense of dread.

"Yeah," Arthur affirmed unnecessarily. "Why doesn't Snoopadoop eat proper dog food? Like a real dog. Wouldn't Snoopadoop's doggie brain tell her that kibble tasted better than, say, a baked potato?"

Carolyn breathed a sigh of relief at having at least an easily-answerable query this time around. "Of course not. Dogs love human food. Why do you think they're known for begging at the table? And Martin's stomach is still human. He'd be ill if we gave him dog food."

"Oh, right!" Arthur remembered. Then he frowned, looking a bit confused, and added, "But... also, if Martin's a boy - a man, - then why is Snoopadoop a girl dog?"

He stared at Carolyn patiently, waiting for the answer.

Drat, but she just _knew_ there would be a difficult one.

"Well, um..." Carolyn busied her hands with unpacking catering napkins while she thought. "I suppose the dog-spirit that he was cursed with was that of a girl dog?" She stifled a nervous laugh.

"Ohhhhh. Okay, that makes sense. I think in the film it was a boy dog, so maybe it's the girl dog curses that are stronger and don't need a magic ring. Like how with humans, women get more angry. Because their spirits are stronger, or their curses are, or something. I've gone and confused myself now."

"Then stop thinking about it and put these in the loo cupboard," she said and shooed him away with an armful of freshly unpacked toilet paper rolls.

 

A minute later, a toilet-paper-free Arthur announced his re-entry into the galley with, "Since Skip is a girl dog, why does he still have his bits when he's... um, she's... Snoopadoop?"

Startled from behind, Carolyn jumped and turned to face him. 

"Oh, for crying out loud. Because if he didn't have his bits as Snoopadoop, then he wouldn't have them as Martin, either!" she snapped, her patience just about depleted for the day - and it was only nine o'clock.

"Oh."

"Just like no other part of his body changes when he becomes a dog," Carolyn emphasised. "It's all in his head!"

"Then... how do we know Snoopadoop's a girl dog?"

"Lord, help me. We just _do_. Snoopadoop is a female cockapoo, end of story."

Arthur took the information in and sighed pityingly, "Poor Skip... So it's only his brain that's cursed? Are you sure he hasn't got, like, an injury? Because there _was_ that one time when we were loading up those ball bearings for that toy company, the one with the weird name, in Thailand, and Douglas accidentally dropped a box on Martin's head while he was handing them up. I wasn't supposed to tell you, but Douglas and I had to carry Martin into the plane and Douglas flew that trip all by himse-"

"What?! Oh, enough! I've had enough of your questions! Go take the boys their coffee, and not another word about Snoopadoop!"

"Yes, Mum!"


	3. Chapter 3

Martin relaxed under Carolyn's gentle, rhythmic petting. From her lap, he fretted, "Should we maybe tell Arthur that this is all just playing pretend? He still thinks I'm not in my right mind when I'm... when I'm your pet."

He blushed hotly.

"Absolutely not!" She protested, "If Arthur knew that's all there is to it, he'd probably want to join in. And that's not something either of us wants to see, believe me."

Martin's nose scrunched in distaste. "Ugh. You're right."

"Of course I'm right. If he hadn't barged in on us, I never would have told him about it in the first place."

"Did he really ask why I still had my bits as a girl dog?"

"He did. But not to worry, I don't plan on putting you through such an expensive procedure as neutering. It's not as if you've been marking your territory or going into noisy heats."

Martin shivered at the implication that it was only the prohibitive cost that kept her from doing such a thing to him. He knew Carolyn never would harm him, but the thought of being tricked into a car ride only to end up tied to a table in a veterinarian's office was, honestly (if not disturbingly), a little bit exciting until he reached the part where he woke up from anaesthesia with post-surgery pains and missing a very important piece of his anatomy.

"And you'd better not start now," Carolyn warned, feeling the piece in question stiffen against her knee. 

Martin squirmed, uncurling himself enough to take the pressure off her leg. 

"No, I won't," he hastily promised. "It's just... I, um... I haven't been looked over properly by a vet at all, have I." Embarrassed, he nuzzled into her thigh in an attempt to hide his face.

" _Oh_ ," Carolyn caught on. "I _see_. Has my sweet little Snoopadoop been feeling ill? Why, mercy me, but I can't remember the last time I took you in for a check-up. You might have caught some nasty bug out on our last walk; it was dreadfully damp, wasn't it."

Feeling extra-clingy all of a sudden, Martin wrapped an arm around her legs and whined.

She stroked his hair back from his face and cooed, "Poor girl. I'll bet it's some yucky doggie flu. We shall have to find a trustworthy veterinarian to take you to. A specialist, if we can find one. We don't know how serious this could be."

A flash of anxiety shot through Martin as he wondered whether Carolyn really would bring another person into their play arrangement. Maybe someone from online? He knew there were networking sites for people into this sort of thing, an underground mirror to the stereotypical dating websites. Or would Carolyn play the part herself?

"But you don't seem to be running a fever right now," Carolyn continued. "I think I have a few days to look into the matter. We want to find you a good doctor."

Martin licked her hand gratefully.

She chuckled. "Yes, my darling girl, Mummy loves you too."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Martin awoke to a weight on the backs of his legs and a cold, invading presence inside his rectum. He gasped reflexively the moment he was conscious.

Carolyn's warm hand rubbed circles into the small of his back.

"Hush now, Snoopadoop," she told him, "Mummy's got to take your temperature. Just a minute more and I can take the thermometer out."

She didn't tease him too much with it, but Martin still whimpered when she finally drew it out of him.

"Oh," Carolyn tutted, sounding concerned, "you do have a touch of fever. No wonder you were feeling poorly yesterday. Poor baby! My poor little doggie will certainly have to see a vet soon."

Martin heard a latex glove snapping off Carolyn's hand, and then a towel was nudged into his crack, tenderly wiping away excess petroleum jelly.

"In the meantime, I'll have to nurse you as best I can. Stay! Be a good girl and stay right here. I'm going to find something for your breakfast that won't upset your tummy."

Martin rolled over on the sheets and watched her go. A little thrill rolled through his gut. He was so helpless now. Not just a bouncy, fluffy, little, domesticated puppy dog, but a sick little puppy dog in need of extra care from Mummy. And he would be going to the vet soon. A scary, strange veterinarian who would do all sorts of things to poor Snoopadoop, poking instruments inside Martin, feeling him here and prodding him there.

Martin hadn't conceived before that playing sick could be so much fun.

He was spoon-fed hot soup, given water from a medicine dropper, and encouraged to rest on the foot of the bed all day with his soft, pink doggie blanket. Between whatever other things she did around the house, Carolyn stopped by the bedroom and gave Martin a backrub or a scratch behind the ear, or a pat on the bum, or just adjusted the blanket over him as she passed. The best part of it all was how cared-for it made Martin feel. Even being maternal, Carolyn wasn't overly demonstrative, but she really did adore Snoopadoop and put far more effort into making 'her' comfortable than she dared do for her airdot's captain in public.

The long rest was very nice for a change. Martin often spent a great deal of time crawling about on hands and knees, especially when Arthur was bored and wanted to teach him tricks or play fetch.

Speaking of Arthur, he made a quiet visit to the bedroom late in the afternoon, looking a hint sad.

He sat on the bed beside Martin, who had been half-asleep and opened his eyes blearily, and said softly,

"Hey, Snoopadoop, old girl. Mum says you're not feeling too well. I hope this doesn't mean you'll be sick when you're your human self too, but I guess we won't know until you _are_ your human self again. Mum says I can't take you out to play today, but it doesn't look like you're up for it anyway." He petted Martin's hair, scratched gently behind one ear. "I hope you feel better soon. It must be frustrating to be ill and not be able to tell the humans what's wrong or where it's hurting."

Martin nudged Arthur's leg with his nose and gave him a soft smile, tongue hanging out just a bit.

"Aw, pretty girl," Arthur said fondly, "You always know how to cheer me up! Well, I'd better let you rest now. Mum says you're running a fever, and you could get worse if I tire you out. Oh, I brought you this. I'll see you later."

Arthur, bless him, made sure to close the door extra-quietly when he left.

Snoopadoop smiled at the rubber chew toy Arthur left behind and drifted back to sleep with a stomach full of warm, nutritious food, a nice, warm blanket across her back, and the familiar weight of her pink leather collar around her neck to remind her where she belonged.

* * *

Martin spent a lot of the evening thinking about his impending date with the vet, and was so wrapped up in the fantasy that he failed to notice his cock drooling onto Carolyn's bed sheets. 

Carolyn, when she came back to get ready for bed that night, did not fail to notice. 

It was poking out from the edge of the blanket like a fat finger puppet peeking from behind a table. Martin was lying on his side, facing the door, dreamy-eyed and blissfully unaware of the sticky puddle in front of him.

Carolyn could see he was deeply into one sort of headspace or another, and refrained from following her first instinct, to scold him for leaking all over the nice, clean sheets that she was supposed to sleep in.

"Snoopadoop!" she cried in dismay. 

Martin jolted to attention, very visibly startled.

Stepping close and lifting the doggie blanket to get a good look beneath, Carolyn said, "You poor girl, look at the mess you've made on my bed. Couldn't you control it, precious?"

Martin opened his legs and looked down at himself, shocked at what he'd done. Panicked guilt flashed in his eyes, which Carolyn saw and noted well. Absentmindedness was an inherent part of Martin's make-up, in relation to all areas of life not pertaining to planes or flying them, and even she didn't feel right punishing him for it.

"There, there," she soothed him, taking the blanket from him and using it to dab up as much of the mess as possible, "the stain's already set. I'll wash the sheets in the morning. It must be your fever taking hold that's causing you trouble." 

She felt his forehead to check.

 

Before Martin could apologise in any form, Carolyn headed back out the door with the soiled blanket, saying, "Mummy's going to be right back. I'm just going to go get something that will help you stay clean through the night."

Martin didn't know when Carolyn had bought them, nor whether they were intended specifically for him (on second thought, they must have been, they were exactly his size and brand new), but the diapers were not an altogether unwelcome surprise. 

He lied obediently still while she swaddled him in a disposable. It felt strange but not too unpleasant. It was sort of comfortable, really, though as a puppy he was more used to not wearing anything at all.

"Good girl, Snoopadoop. Now get some sleep. We've a plane to fly in the morning!"


	5. Chapter 5

"A wonderful landing," Carolyn praised dryly at the end of a return flight from bloody non-diversion-but-actual-destination Bristol. "I give it a two out of ten."

Martin squeaked in offence.

She went on, "Douglas, before you go, I would like to ask you something."

"By all means, my dinner reservation can wait," Douglas replied and leaned back in his seat, regarding her with well-practised bored expectation.

"My dog," she began carefully, "has been taken ill the past few days, and I was wondering if you knew of a vet I could take her to."

"Carolyn, I was in medical school, not veterinary school." Douglas' tone picked up as he saw an opportunity to save face against having to admit to something he couldn't do. "Though I did _date_ a veterinarian when I was in medical school. I may still have her phone number, hidden away in a very inaccessible spot at home where my former wife would never have though to look..."

Martin cowered silently in the captain's seat, eyes wide, and tried desperately hard not to squeak again and draw attention to himself.

Arthur chose that moment to stick his head in the door behind his mother.

"Ooh, what are we talking about?" he asked conspiratorially.

Carolyn swatted at him over her shoulder, missing. "Nothing. I... I was just asking Douglas if he could recommend a vet for Snoopadoop."

Arthur shook his head as if to clear away cobwebs inside of it. "But, Mum, you said not to talk about-"

"Go unload the guitar strings! _Now!_ "

"Right!"

Douglas frowned, coming to a realisation as Arthur hurried off the plane.

"But why ask me? Fitton only has two pet hospitals, and one is just as good as the other. Both owned by the same chap, in fact. There are two simply to service both ends of town."

Masterfully ignoring Martin, Carolyn told Douglas, "Yes, well... I was hoping for someone with a great deal more discretion. You see, my dog isn't the conventional kind."

A lightbulb seemed to go off above Douglas' head. " _Oh_ ," he said after a long moment which Martin found unbearably tense. "Am I to take it you mean the sort of dog that isn't really a dog, but rather some poor masochist who has found his or her way into your conniving clutches? I knew you craved control, Carolyn, but this is a surprise... No, on second thought, it isn't."

He caught Martin's deer-in-headlights stare behind Carolyn's hip and quipped as an aside, "If this topic is too shocking for the young captain, perhaps Sir could place his hands over Sir's ears to protect what shreds of his innocence we may not have yet destroyed."

Carolyn waved her hand through the air between the two of them. 

"Pish, nevermind him," she said. "Bravo, you get points for catching on so quickly. Now: have you anyone to recommend? The dog isn't really sick, as you might have guessed, but seems to be in need of a thorough feeling-up by someone posing as a medical professional," she explained ungenerously.

"Certainly," Douglas sat taller and puffed out his chest. "So long as your canine submissive isn't Arthur, which I hope to God it's not, and isn't the aggressive kind who'll try to bite my probing fingers off, I might be keen on giving little 'Snoopadoop' a look myself. I did train in medicine, after all."

Carolyn looked impressed behind her not unfounded wariness. "Have you any experience? With the unconventional part, I mean."

"Do I have experience in the titillating world of BDSM?" Douglas teased. "What do you think?"

"I think you've done things in your time that would make me vomit to hear them," Carolyn assessed, peering down her nose at him. "You'd be alright giving my sick dog a check-up with me present?"

"I think so. Could we discuss it another time, though? I really do have that dinner date."

"We can. I have to check with my dog before we go ahead with this, of course. If she agrees, I'll give you a ring."

Douglas leered. "Ooh, _she_ , is it? Why, _Carolyn_..."

Carolyn rolled her eyes disgustedly. 

"Oh, stop. She's a puppy, not a centrefold model, and I doubt you'll forget it."

"Fine. But I hope she's not a total dog in the colloquial sense as well. I wouldn't agree to this if I didn't expect to be getting an eyeful out of it." Douglas stood to leave. As he was nodding goodbye to Martin, he noticed how pale the younger man had gone.

"Martin, you can breathe now. I'd hate to refresh my medical knowledge by having to perform CPR inside GERTI, despite the fact I am expected to be heroically prepared to do just that in the line of duty."

Despite how mortified he was, Martin almost held his breath deliberately. But Douglas was already descending the boarding stairs.

When the first officer was out of earshot, Carolyn turned to Martin and half-jokingly ordered, "Heel," before disembarking herself.

He followed meekly, barely catching himself before he followed her all the way to her car instead of his van. He sat inside until Douglas drove off, then hopped back out and scurried to Carolyn's window.

She raised her hand to silence him before he could get a word out.

"Martin, it's late. We have two days off, and I'm sure you have things to do. We'll talk tomorrow, first thing in the morning if I can manage it. Though I'll probably sleep in. Goodbye!"

A worried Arthur spoke up from the passenger side, "But, Mum, what if he's doing, you know, the instinct thing? Shouldn't we take him home with us before... well, you know..."

" _No_ , Arthur, Martin will be fine. " She looked out her window. "As long as he keeps his feet out from under my tyres. Step back, Martin!"

"Sorry! Sorry." Martin did as he was told and watched Carolyn pull away.


End file.
